Cass Pennant
| birth_place = Doncaster, South Yorkshire | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Writer | nationality = English | ethnicity = | citizenship = | period = 2002–present | subject = Football, Football hooliganism | notableworks = | awards = | website = }} Carol "Cass" Pennant (born 3 March 1958), is an English writer and former football hooligan. Background Pennant's mother emigrated from Jamaica while pregnant and he was born in Doncaster, South Yorkshire. Six weeks old, he was abandoned and was placed into a Dr. Barnardo's Home. As a black baby, Pennant was fostered by an elderly white family in Slade Green, Kent where he was the only black person, and where he states he was "bullied from day one" year after year, and beaten persistently - "Not just from rivals or other kids, the whole town. Imagine as a kid, you're picked out; people in vehicles shouting out at you, total strangers". Pennant had been christened Carol (a common masculine name in parts of the West Indies, unusual as a masculine name in England, but is the Irish equivalent for the name "Charles" ) by his biological mother, which was also a source of bullying for him, particularly at school. After he saw the boxer Cassius Clay beat Henry Cooper he adopted the name Cass. Pennant who stands 6'5 (195 cm)http://www.wharf.co.uk/tag/Cass%20Pennant, was a member, and leader, of the Inter City Firm (ICF) associated with the English football club, West Ham United in the 1970s. Cass Pennant's story is remarkable given the level of racism that was prevalent during the 1970s, 1980s and early 90s in Britain. Cass managed to rise to the top and become one of the generals of the ICF despite being black. He was eventually sentenced to four years in prison in 1980 and was the first person to receive a long term sentence for football hooliganism. After a second time in prison he started running a night club security firm in London. While working at one such nightclub in South London he was shot three times. In 2002, Pennant appeared on the Channel 4 documentary, Football's Fight Club about football hooliganism in the 1970s. He has been a consultant on television programmes such as The Real Football Factories and The Real Football Factories International. He also worked as a consultant and played a cameo role as a riot police officer in the 2005 drama film about football hooliganism, Green Street. In 2006, he had a documentary made about him, Cass Pennant - Enough Said (Gangster Videos) directed by Liam Galvin, and in 2008 a film was made based on Pennant's life story, Cass, starring Nonso Anozie as Pennant, and directed by Jon S. Baird. In 2010, he played a leading role in the movie Killer Bitch.http://www.britfilms.com/britishfilms/catalogue/browse/?id=4F42658A1d84d23627wYN240B50B He also wrote the foreword for Manchester United football hooligan Colin Blaney's book Undesirables and contributed a short piece about Manchester United's rivalry with West Ham Bibliography *Author **''Cass'' (2002) **''Congratulations, You Have Just Met the ICF'' (2003) **''Top Boys: True Stories of Football's Hardest Men'' (2006) *Co-author **''Rolling with the 6.57 Crew: The True Story of Pompey's Legendary Football Fans'' (2004) **''Terrace Legends'' (2005) **''Good Afternoon, Gentlemen, the Name's Bill Gardner'' (2006) **''30 Years of Hurt: A History of England's Hooligan Army'' (2006) **''Want Some Aggro?'' (2007) **''The Story of Barrington 'Zulu' Patterson, One of Britain's Deadliest Men'' (2013) References External links Cass - The Cass Pennant movie review at The Hollywood News * Category:English non-fiction writers Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:Black British writers Category:English criminals Category:Former hooligans Category:Skinhead Category:People from Doncaster Category:Living people Category:1958 births Category:Association football supporters Category:English male film actors Category:Black English male actors Category:21st-century English writers Category:English male writers Category:West Ham United F.C.